Gwen's Second Journal
__FORCETOC__ Below you will find Gwen's Second Journal, featuring her entries about the second half of Season 2 after her brief separation from the team during events of a galactic nature. Go back to Gwendolyn du Lac. Or back to Gwen's Journal (Season 1 + Season 2's first half). Or see the Sonata Apocalyptica OVA! Season 2 Episode 34 - Crispy, I Shrunk The Heroes! 2018, December 2nd Also starring: Challenge, Sherman, Redshift, Freedo. 2018, December 3rd Season 2 minisode - Winter Time Passes 2018, December 5th Season 2 minisode - You Don't Gwekkegnize Me? 2018, December 7th Scene: You Don't Gwekkegnize Me? Also starring: Rekken. Scene Outro Music. Season 2 Episode 35 - Order Without Law 2018, December 7th Also starring: Deadfall, Sherman. Be sure to check out Episode 6 first! Season 2 Episode 36 - Enlighten Me Part 1 2018, December 8th Also starring: Rekken, Challenge, Hesperus, Zip. 2018, December 11th Season 2 Episode 38 - Order Without Reason 2018, December 14th Also starring: Lavender, Sherman, Shadow X. Be sure to check out Pre-Season 2 Teaser "Keeping Bee-Zee", Episode 20 and Episode 35 first! 2018, December 15th (morning) Also starring: Sherman, Shadow X, Freedo, Challenge, Lancelot-Less. Season 2 Episode 40 - Alienated 2018, December 15th (afternoon) Also starring: Redshift, Freedo, Rekken, Lancelot-Less. Be sure to check out the Season 1 Finale, Episode 1, Episode 9, Episode 15 and the Sonata Apocalyptica OVA first! As well as the bonus material You Don't Gwekkegnize Me? CW: depression, heartbreak. Season 2 Episode 41 - Gone Nuclear 2018, December 16th Also starring: Challenge, Dominik Tegan, The Morrigan, Rescue. Be sure to check out Episode 34 first! Season 2 minisode - Space Paranoids 2018, December 16th (immediately following Episode 41) Scene: Space Paranoids Also starring: Dominik Tegan. Be sure to check out the Sonata Apocalyptica OVA first! Season 2 minisode - The Weed Scene 2018, December 17th Scene: The Weed Scene Also starring: Lavender. Be sure to check out Night Time Secrets first! As well as the Sonata Apocalyptica OVA! Season 2 Bonus Material - iRekken We're Missing Someone Season 2 minisode - Impromptu Chase 2018, December 18th Scene: Impromptu Chase, (For Good Reason?) Also starring: Parrot, Rescue. Season 2 minisode - Gwhen They Meet Again: Rhi-Heating By The Fire 2018, December 20th Scene: Gwhen They Meet Again: Rhi-Heating By The Fire Also starring: The Morrigan. Be sure to check out The Weed Scene first! Season 2 Episode 42 - Order Without Mercy 2018, December 21st Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Challenge, Freedo, Sherman, Shadow X. Be sure to check out Episode 35 and Episode 38 first! Season 2 minisode - Christmas Gifts: A Sister, A Diary and Years of Trauma 2018, December 20th Scene: Christmas Gifts: A Sister, A Diary and Years of Trauma Also starring: Redstreak. Season 2 Episode 44 - Do Magical Girls Dream Of Robot Swords? (audio log) 2018, December 24th Also starring: Challenge, Freedo, Dominik Tegan, Rekken. Be sure to check out Episode 40 first! CW: adorable Season 2 minisode - Waiting For Father Christmas 2018, December 25th (Christmas Day) Scene: Waiting For Father Christmas Also starring: Lancelot-Less. Season 2 minisode - A Year Passes 2019, January 1st Season 2 Episode 47 - Return To Ferinon 2019, January 13th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Rekken, The Morrigan, Dominik Tegan. Be sure to check out Episode 9 first! Season 2 Episode 50 - The Overpass Resort and Hot Springs 2019, January 13th Also starring: Freedo, The Morrigan, Rescue, Dominik Tegan. Season 2 Episode 53 - Test Your Might 2019, January 13th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Parrot, Shadow X. Season 2 OVA (Canon) - The End Is Never 2019, February 2nd Also starring: Challenge, Freedo. Capitan's log, Today, all of todays, have been quite a ride. I can't count how many times I've relived this day. Waking up at 9:00 AM, only for it to be reset at 9:45 AM, save for when I got my hands on Dr. Timothy Doorheart's timepiece myself. Freedo told me that he remembers watching a film called "Ground Hog Day", which features a story similar to what we lived through. The others might say we only lived through a few iterations of today. Maybe that is correct. We seemed to only retain our memories if we were close to the timepiece itself, however. They don't seem to think about that. They don't seem to know. ...I now have all the more reason of not wanting to retrocognize myself, just in case I would get to see my past in all those different days. That and... on top of my history with GREY, and figuring that I would also re-experience everything I retrocognized. I certainly don't want to make it a habit of ending up in loops like that. One of these loops, Freedo asked to borrow Nimue to chop a hole in the ice of the harbour so he could throw his still beeping alarm into it. (I guess he doesn't know how to turn it off.) He ended up falling through the cracked ice into the water and almost drowned before I got him out. He warned up on the couch with Challenge and I made them some hot cocoa. Challenge flipped me the bird, which I guess I deserved for snapping pictures of them. (I don't think I still have those pictures, but I have others. I heard Olivia got some baby photos of Gabe that we're going to exchange at our date tonight.) Challenge also revealed her face to Freedo! I was smirking so bigtime that when I got a moment alone with Freedo and I wanted to ask him stuff, he told me "Gwen, if you weren’t so jacked, I’d beat you up." ...and then we got reset. In many of the loops, we ended up in the Big Team Vault. There is a LOT more stuff in there than I thought! I guess there were a lot of team members and adventures even before I joined. There were like... * an anti-matter bomb * an incorporeal smoke monster (like Lav's spirits, but smokey instead of shadowy) * a weaponized umbrella taken from Lovelace * a boomerang half made of ice and half made of fire * a shiny gemstone that, when I retrocognized it, showed me a line of Cyclone's ancestors, and when I looked into it, it showed me my own line of ancestry, starting with Nimue herself! The gem, uh... turned red when it showed my father, then mauve when it showed me. What does that mean? All the trouble we got into today, all of todays, was because a groundhog transformed (groundhog person? mole person?) named Pix burrowed into our base (THROUGH THE CONCRETE?!) and tried to steal the timepiece and kept accidentally activating it. In the last loop, I finally got it from her and got her to leave after giving her something shiny (my phone, I'll just beg Cyclone for a new one, again--he gives me shitty ones anyway--and then I'll just give everyone my new number). I guess it wasn't the last loop since it wasn't looping anymore. I did briefly consider activating the timepiece again though... because I got locked into the Vault by Challenge and Freedo, who were making out right outside of it. YES, YOU HEARD ME. CHALLENGE AND FREEDO WERE MAKING OUT! I totally am taking the credit for getting them to voice their feelings for each other. After getting Freedo to openly admit it at the Hot Springs, and seeing Challenge look at him funny and how she talks to him like she's from one of Parrot's or Redstreak's animes, it was just... a matter of time. I just gave it a little nudge. ;) End log. Season 2 Episode 59 - Mole-ing It Over 2019, February 3rd Also starring: Lavender, Challenge, Lancelot-Less. Capitan's log, Highlights of today: * An embassador of the Mole Kingdom, Moledova, Molecyon City, busted our floor right into the rec room * We played in the Molympics, playing mole-style basketball (lucky! Lav, "Challenge's good friend" and I play a pretty good game at school) * We TRIED to help de-flood a part of their city (and SUCCEEDED, but not before we FAILED first) * We saved the mole people from the influence of Inhibition, a shadowy spirit Lav and his Orixa grandmother have dealt with a bunch before, I think? * We got the Mole King (Demolia) to agree to turn their kingdom into a constitutional monarchy... which he is going to do by making their political system be basketball-based Not necessarily a bad day, but not a great one either. Also, there were a LOT of posters of me hanging around Molecyon City, and with many having red X-es painted over them by angry mole people. I hope I've redeemed myself a little in their eyes with winning the Molympics and then helping their king turn around and try to become more like King Arthur's court (in a uhhh way). Lav also asked El about Rhi's "aura", which was related to our trip to Ferinon a while back, when we saved my father from that Hellish prison. I hope they're gonna be okay? Lav did say we're still friends tho, so I guess he's over the whole thing he was doing when we last hung out. Or like... it's not important anymore. At any rate, he seems to be doing better now? Not angry or crying, but... a bit standoffish, I guess. I'm definitely not going to bring that up to him... or at least not the fact that that kind of reminds me of my father, too. There's a lot of similarities between El and father, but also some big differences, and that part is one of the differences. I can't really recall how father was when I was little, back in Avalon, so... is it Lav's influence on El that make them end up standoffish and turn into my father? ...no. I am being paranoid. After yesterday's time shenanigans, I think I'm just... kind of vulnerable to these sort of ideas. And El is kind of someone out of time. If this is anything like that Back To The Future film, then there is only one timeline and El's future is set for what it is, and if they change, then our future changes, my father changes, and... I guess El would change too, given they're also here again in the future? How does that whole film work, even? ...also I got a message from Bryce from the basketball team at school. He said something about "it was nice playing basketball with you these months". What the fuck does that mean? I should talk to Challenge Tilly about this. End log. Season 2 Episode 63 - Don't Stop Bee-lieving (video log) 2019, February 10th-11th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Side-step, Spectre. The screen turns on and some stripes briefly crawl over it before the feed becomes crisp. A white top with rainbow pastel-and-black flower and skull patterns under a deep red flannel unbuttoned button-up shirt moves away from the camera to reveal the wearer is a pale-skinned teenage girl. The edges of a circular scar are just peeking over the edge of the top, just below her collar bone. She brushes her black hair behind one of her ears. "Alright, let's begin, doc," Gwen says, as she sits down in a large comfy seat at an angle from the camera. In front of her is a coffee table with a large mug of tea that has a picture of a pink cat and a black fox playing pattycake. "Okay Gwen, if you're sure you want to record. Then I'll say for the record of it that we've discussed this, and that I'm okay with you recording our sessions, as long as you don't record my face. You know how lawyers get otherwise." Gwen smiles uncomfortably and nods. "So tell me, why did you want to schedule this emergency session?" Gwen draws in a deep breath. "Well, Doctor Harrison--" "Irene." "Well, Irene, I... I know we've had only like, two sessions so far, since you're pretty new here and I can't just hog you to myself all day, not with how many, um, patients you've got to work with here, but... last night was pretty huge. Today had some shake-ups too, but we'll get to that later, I guess. Last night we got a mission to scope out a GREY facility..." "Ah. The source of your trauma." "Exactly. Worse yet, the exact source of it, because while we were there, I started remembering things, seeing what all looked familiar, until we finally came face to face with that woman. This facility was the very one that I had been held in for most of those two years! Where they, they, they experimented on me, made me do their tests, fight stuff, all of that! I... I didn't see any of the rooms but it was close enough to make many of those memories come flooding back afterwards." Gwen presses a hand flatly to her chest, her fingertips brushing against the one visible circular scar. "It wasn't a very exciting mission otherwise. Given how I and El were picked, I figured it was going to be a high-tier mission requiring some destruction and busting heads. That's kind of our MO, and Cyclone made it sound like we were specifically picked. But then there were also Spectre and Side-Step. And honestly, those two, along with Challenge and maybe Freedo, are perhaps the teammates most worried about not matching up to the rest of the team--what with our dragon-punching, nova-bombing members--and they're also like... the opposite of El and me in the stealth department. In hindsight, neither stealth nor busting heads were necessary, and it did turn out to be a pretty important engagement given the results we got out of it, but..." Gwen fidgeted with a sword-shaped little doo-dangle that looked like a keychain, keeping her fingers busy. "But?" The off-screen voice of Dr. Irene Harrison nudged. "You know of the woman we brought in, right?" Gwen's eyes were shifty and she was clearly trying to avoid eye contact. "Beatrice. Dared call herself my... my nanny--" her hand clasped over the other, which was a fist, grabbing it tightly as if to hold it back "--she gave us a lot of valuable information about GREY's technology. We might be able to get even more out of her, if she knows anything else at all. It's just... I don't want her here. She can't be anywhere else, but I also don't want her here, even though here is the only place she really can be. I'm glad that the cells are at least not on the same floor as the living quarters, but every day I wake up I now have to live with the fact that that woman, who stood by for years and aided and abetted my... my abuse, that she... that she's just there, the whole time, fucking... right below my own damn feet." Gwen puts her face into her hands and falls silent. Her shoulders tremble and shake. The feed cuts off shortly thereafter. Category:Gwendolyn du Lac Category:Journals